Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services (e.g., navigation services, mapping services, augmented reality applications, etc.) that have greatly increased in popularity, functionality, and content. Augmented reality applications allow users to see a view of the physical world merged with virtual objects in real time. However, with the increase in the available content and functions such services and applications, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to efficiently track the location of a device while the device is moving to provide such augmented reality content.